Monday
by Ryhn
Summary: Lundi, le début d'une nouvelle semaine, le début d'une nouvelle enquête, le début de nouveaux problèmes.         Don / Colby Not slash/romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating T**

**Genre : Suspence/Friendship/Crime**

**Pairring Don/Colby ( not slash ) **

**Disclaimer : Numb3rs ne m'appartient pas ( sinon, on en serait déjà a la saison 8 ; ) **

**Une petite histoire de trois chapitres, peut être plus.**

** : )**

**Monday**

Lundi, le début d'une nouvelle semaine, le début d'une nouvelle enquête aussi pour l'agent fédéral Granger. Mais, comme il l'avait appris à ses dépends depuis les un an et demi qu'il avait passé à travailler au Bureau Fédéral d'Investigation, une nouvelle enquête était souvent synonyme de nouveau problème. Malheureusement pour lui, ce lundi de Juillet ne dérogeait pas à la règle, comme lui et l'agent Eppes pouvaient le constater, alors qu'ils plongeaient pour la dixième fois consécutive derrière le SUV noir.

- Merde, il me reste plus que la moitié du chargeur ! Grogna Don à ses côtés.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il soupira bruyamment, priant pour que son patron ne lui demande pas le nombre de balles qu'il restait en sa possession, histoire de ne pas plomber un peu plus l'ambiance. Après avoir jeter un bref regard sur sa montre et prit compte du fait qu'ils étaient coincés dans cette interminable fusillade depuis presque dix bonnes minutes, il sortit une nouvelle fois son portable, espérant inutilement s'en servir pour appeler un renfort qui ne viendrait très probablement jamais étant donné que les organisateurs de cette violente embuscades avaient fait en sorte de couper tout réseau dans un rayon de cinq kilomètres.

Tout avait commencé deux heures auparavant, quand une petite famille de l'Ohio venue passé quelque jours de vacances sur la très prisée côte Californienne avait découvert, gisant sur la plage, le cadavre abandonné d'un jeune homme. L'équipe de l'agent Eppes avait rapidement été appelé sur place après que la LAPD l'ai identifié comme étant Mike Dawn , alias MD, alias un dangereux leader de gang sévissant dans la banlieue de Los Angeles , spécialisé dans le trafic de drogues en tout genre. Après quelques recherche sur ledit gang, Megan et David avaient découvert que la mort de MD, bien qu'elle profitait à beaucoup de monde, était particulièrement avantageuse pour son second, Lewis Rey, un ancien Marine renvoyé à la vie civile pour manquement au devoir après être passé en cour martiale deux ans auparavant. Avec la mort de Mike, Lewis prenait sa place en tant que leader, récupérant ainsi une très confortable part sur les ventes de cocaïne, ecstasy, et autre. C'est donc dans l'espoir de soutirer à ce dernier quelques réponses que Don et Colby avaient prit la route, direction une des cités les plus dangereuses de la ville.

Mais bien sûr, rien n'était jamais facile avec les dealers, pas plus qu'avec les agents du FBI. A peine arrivés sur les lieux, Granger, notant le silence particulièrement étrange ainsi qu'un très mauvais pressentiment qui grandissait en lui comprit rapidement que les choses ne se dérouleraient pas si facilement qu'il l'avait espéré. Comme pour lui donner raison, les premiers coups de feu avaient retentis, forçant les deux agents à se refugier sur le côté gauche du véhicule, tentant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient de se mettre à couvert ainsi que de riposter avec le peu de munitions qu'ils avaient sur eux, étant donné l'inaccessibilité des chargeurs de secours dans la malle du SUV totalement à découvert.

A première vue pour les agents, la situation n'aurait pas pu être pire … Enfin, ça, c'était avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte que leurs gilets pare-balles étaient tout aussi hors de portée que leurs réserve de munition à l'arrière du véhicule.

Cela faisait donc maintenant plus de dix longues minutes que les deux agents essuyait les tirs ennemis, accroupis contre le SUV criblé d'impact de balles, avec pour seul renfort, un Glock et un SIG aux chargeurs quasiment vides_. « Prenez une unité du SWAT avec vous, on ne sais jamais… » _les sages paroles de David résonnaient encore dans leurs mémoires, des sages paroles pour lesquelles ils s'en voulaient à mort de ne pas y avoir porter plus d'attention car leur très probable mort aurait pu être facilement évitée, si les deux agents les plus têtus du FBI auraient mit leur confiance en soi de côté pour quelques minutes. Don secoua la tête, il était trop tard pour avoir des remords. C'était lui qui avait en grande partie prit la décision d'aller rendre visite a Lewis, c'était son erreur et il le savait mieux que personne. Le seul regret dans l'histoire était qu'il avait entrainé Colby avec lui, mettant ainsi la vie de son agent en danger de mort imminente…

Pendant que Don s'enfonçait dans sa culpabilité, Colby, lui, était occupé à chercher une solution, décidé de vendre chèrement sa peau. Pourtant, le fait que son chargeur ne se résumait qu'à trois misérable balles avait le don d'être un argument de poids pour annuler chacune de ses idées toutes plus impossibles les unes que les autres. Trois balles … Sa vie ne se résumait plus qu'à ces trois ultimes projectiles de plombs et de poudre alors qu'ils étaient encerclés par cinq hommes de main, tous bâtis comme des armoires à glace, équipés d'automatiques calibre 45 et semblant posséder une réserve inépuisable de munitions. Inconsciemment, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à ses vieux cours d'histoires, ainsi que le mythe vu et revu de David contre Goliath, plus pour le fait qu'il aurait aimé avoir _son_ David à ses côtés que par l'histoire en elle-même, d'autant plus que ce n'était pas avec trois balles qu'il parviendrait à terrasser les cinq gorilles de Lewis.

Se faisant la promesse de prêter une plus grande attention aux réflexions de son équipier s'il arrivait à se sortir vivant de cet enfer, il se tourna vers Don qui, les yeux dans le vide, semblait ailleurs, bien trop perdu dans ses pensées pour se rendre compte que les coups de feu incessants avait cessés pour une raison aussi bizarre qu'inexpliquée.

- Don !

Voyant que son patron n'avait toujours pas l'air de revenir dans le monde réel, il posa sa main sur son épaule et le secoua vivement, ignorant volontairement toute hiérarchie.

- Don ! Arrête de rêver putain ! On n'a pas le temps pour ça !

Revenant brutalement a la réalité, l'agent Eppes se rendit compte à son tour qu'un silence sinistre avait envahis les lieux. Honteux d'avoir montré un moment de faiblesse devant son agent, il se reprit avec toute la volonté dont il était encore capable.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ils ne tirent plus ? Ils n'ont plus de balles ?

Rien qu'à en voir l'expression grave sur le visage de Colby, Don comprit que la raison de ce silence inhabituel était bien plus grave qu'un simple manque de munitions.

- Je sais pas Don mais … Si c'est bien ce que je crois, alors on est dans la merde …

- On y est déjà depuis un quart d'heure, un peu plus ou un peu moins, on ne va pas voir la différence.

- Ils nous ont encerclés, on est complètement à découvert et ils savent qu'on est presque désarmés … Don, je crois qu'ils vont donner l'assaut !

_Effectivement, on est dans la merde !_ Pensa le chef de l'unité. Si Colby voyait juste, alors les chances qu'ils avaient de rester vivants, déjà très minces, venaient d'être réduites à néant. Les ordres de Lewis étant encore inconnus, ils ne pouvaient qu'essayer de deviner qu'elle serait leur destinée dans quelques minutes, et avec la chance qu'ils avaient aujourd'hui, ils finiraient sans doute au fond de l'océan à nourrir les poissons, une balle entre les deux yeux. Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas jugé bon d'écouter David et appeler des renforts … Perdu une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que Colby l'appelait encore depuis quelques secondes.

- Don !

- Ouais … Je …

- On doit bouger ! On peut pas rester là !

- Facile a dire ! Je ne vois pas comment on peut faire, ils nous encerclent je te rappelle ! Ironisa-t-il.

Sans lui répondre directement, Colby retroussa une jambe de son jean, dévoilant un long couteau qu'il s'empressa de sortir de son étui. Décidant qu'il avait mieux a faire que de demander à son agent s'il cachait encore beaucoup d'armes du genre dans ses vêtements, Don lui demanda une nouvelle fois ce qu'il avait en tête.

- J'ai trois balles, t'en a six… On ne tiendra pas longtemps. Tu va prendre mon flingue et dès que je te donne le signal, tu me couvres. Ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que soit nous attaquons en premier et on aura enfin l'avantage !

- Super plan Granger, tu oublies juste un petit détail ! Ils sont cinq ! Et tu crois que je vais te laisser y aller seul avec ton petit couteau ? C'est hors de question, tu ne tiendrais pas cinq minutes ! On va plutôt rester calmement là et trouver une autre solution qui n'implique pas une action totalement suicidaire comme celle que tu viens de proposer !

- Don , je …

Malheureusement pour lui, l'agent Eppes ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et se tourna vers lui afin de lui faire face, déterminé.

- Arrête de discuter Colby, je t'ai dit qu'il était hors de question que tu ailles jouer à Rambo avec des mecs pareils ! Tu ne te rends pas compte qu'on n'a même pas de gilets ?

- Don… Tenta une nouvelle fois Granger avant d'être à nouveau interrompu.

- Non ça suffit Colby ! C'est pas à toi de faire ça ! Tu reste ici, c'est un ordre ! s'écria Don.

- J'ai été entrainé pour ce genre de situation Don ! C'est pas ma première embuscade ! Fais moi confiance, je te dis que je peux le faire !

- Granger, je te jure que si tu fais un pas vers eux, tu devras te trouver un nouveau travail ! Tu …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir car déjà, ignorant parfaitement les menaces de son patron, Colby lui mit son SIG dans les mains et, après avoir chuchoter un petit « maintenant » , il sortit de derrière le SUV.

- COLBY ! MERDE !

A peine son agent disparut, les coups de feu avait reprit pour le plus grand malheur de Don. Furieux contre Colby, il fit tout de même de son mieux pour le couvrir tout en gaspillant le moins de balles. L'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il entendit le cri de douleur d'un des sbires de Lewis, touché par un de ses tirs. Avec ironie, il pensa « plus que quatre » avant de reprendre.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Un grand merci a Cissy, CptJackHarkness, Anaid, Jay et Kushera Knez pour leurs avis, ainsi qu'à tous les lecteurs qui lisent cette petite histoire : ) **

**Et voila, j'étais partie pour une histoire courte avec seulement trois chapitres mais à l'écriture de celui-ci, je me suis vite rendu compte que cela n'allait pas pouvoir être possible. Cela sera donc une histoire un peu plus longue de prévu sorry : ) **

**Enjoy : )**

* * *

><p>Reprenant son souffle après les trente secondes les plus longues de sa vie, Colby ne cessa pas de se demander par quel miracle il avait réussi à traverser ce no-mans-land sans plus de dégâts que des genoux écorchés. La couverture que Don lui avait fournie s'était révélée très efficace, surtout lorsque ce dernier avait réussi à atteindre un de leurs assaillants qui, à en juger par son absence de tir, avait sans aucun doute rejoint le monde des morts .<p>

Cependant, même si il y avait une menace en moins, il en restait quatre autres, et non des moindres. Sans parler d'un nouvel enjeu, le plus important qu'il soit à présent : garantir la sécurité de son patron, toujours encerclé et quasiment à découvert. Durant sa traversée, Colby avait compté cinq tirs, ayant reconnu entre mille le bruit de sa propre arme ainsi que le Glock de Don… Pas besoin d'être Charlie Eppes pour faire le calcul. Quatre balles séparaient à présent l'agent Eppes d'une mort certaine. Désormais à couvert derrière une benne à ordure malodorante, il ne lui restait plus qu'a se frayer un chemin en toute direction afin de surprendre l'un des attaquants.

Lorsque de nouveaux tirs retentirent, il ne put s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Il avait volontairement désobéi à un ordre direct. Une telle action qui, s'il aurait encore servit dans l'armée, aurait été passible d'un jugement en cour martiale avec de terrible retombées pour sa carrière. Maintenant qu'il officiait au sein du FBI, il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que les sanctions seraient moins radicales. Et si jamais son plan ne se passait comme prévu et que Don était blessé ? Il aurait des comptes à rendre à toute l'équipe, sans parler de Charlie et Alan ! Tous le détesteraient jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, à part peut être David mais …Réalisant qu'il perdait du temps à réfléchir aux conséquences de son refus d'obtempérer aux demandes de son supérieur, il préféra se re-concentrer sur la mission au combien difficile qui l'attendait à présent.

D'instinct, son regard balaya les alentours, faisant mentalement un compte rendu des positions précises des tireurs. Localiser les menaces était la première chose à faire avant de choisir un itinéraire pour les atteindre le plus discrètement et le plus efficacement possible. Rapidement, l'agent Granger cibla l'un des hommes, situé à quelques mètres de lui, bien à couvert derrière un gros tout-terrain vert. Le tireur lui tournait inconsciemment le dos, bien trop occuper à essayer d'atteindre Don pour percevoir sa présence. Une erreur qui lui serait probablement fatale.

Sans faire le moindre bruit, il s'approcha, rapide comme l'éclair. La main étroitement serrée sur la seule arme qu'il possédait, le regard fixé sur sa cible, il arriva bientôt à son niveau. Toujours prit dans sa mission, le tireur, un jeune homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans, de type hispanique et surtout, armé d'un fusil d'assaut M16 qui semblait flambant neuf. Ne perdant pas une seconde, voyant que l'ennemi s'apprêtait à tirer une autre volée de balles potentiellement mortelles vers son patron, Colby n'hésita pas une seconde. D'un geste brusque, il plaqua sa main libre sur le visage de son adversaire afin de l'empêcher de faire le moindre bruit susceptible d'alerter un de ses complice tandis qu'avec synchronisation, il trancha la carotide saillante à l'aide de son couteau.

Sans aucune chance, le tireur s'affaissa dans ses bras et il le déposa lentement au sol, toujours en maintenant une discrétion remarquable. Vérifiant une nouvelle fois que le jeune homme était bien mort, il entreprit de le dépouiller de toutes ses armes, afin d'envoyer à Don de quoi se défendre alors qu'il continuerait sa traversée funeste. Hormis le M16 et un long couteau acéré, qui semblait bizarrement semblable à celui qu'il attachait chaque jours à sa cheville pour pouvoir être prêt pour n'importe quelle situation, l'agent Granger ne trouva rien de plus sur le corps encore chaud du tireur. Décidant que le temps de se poser des questions quant à l'origine de ces armes militaires pourrait attendre un instant un peu plus propice, il s'empara du fusil d'assaut et éloigna la lame du corps par simple mesure de sécurité avant de se redresser.

Fronçant les sourcils, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le tireur qu'il venait d'abattre avait visiblement un peu d'expérience dans le domaine des embuscades. L'endroit qu'il avait choisit pour se poster offrait un angle de tir optimal sur une bonne partie du parking dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Une chance que Don ait été hors d'atteinte derrière le SUV. En pensant à ce dernier, Colby réalisa que c'était justement le bon moment pour inverser un peu les rôles en donnant à son patron de quoi se défendre. La surprise des trois autres tireurs jouerait en leur faveur, c'était une certitude.

Sortant son téléphone portable, faute de talkie-walkie resté avec le reste de leurs équipements dans la malle du SUV, Colby composa rapidement le numéro de son patron, priant silencieusement pour que celui-ci décroche. Heureusement pour l'agent Granger, dès la première tonalité, la voix furieuses de Don rugit à son oreille, le faisant grimacer légèrement tandis qu'il se demandait s'il aurait un jour la chance de retrouver son audition.

- GRANGER ! T'AS INTÉRÊT D'AVOIR DE BONNES NOUVELLES SI TU VEUX PAS QUE J'UTILISE LE PEU DE MUNITION QU'IL ME RESTE POUR TOI ! Hurla Don, fou de rage.

Sachant que raisonner son parton lorsqu'il était dans un tel état était inutile, Colby décida d'aller droit au but.

- Il en reste encore trois mais j'ai un M16 tout neuf pour toi ! Ecoute Don, tu ne peux pas bouger de là alors je vais essayer de m'approcher au maximum et te le faire passer, tu as comprit ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il raccrocha rapidement. Malheureusement, il comprit vite que se rapprocher de Don allait être l'étape la plus complexe de son plan, étant donné la distance qu'il allait devoir parcourir à découvert. Pour une personne normale, dix mètres ne signifiaient pas grand-chose mais quand on s'apprêtait à traverser ces fameux dix mètres sous un feu ennemi très fournis, ces quelques secondes paraissaient durer une éternité. Une si longue éternité qu'il se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux tenter d'atteindre les autres tireurs de sa position actuelle à l'aide du M16. Après une courte réflexion, il écarta rapidement cette idée car, même si, durant ses années de services au sein de la prestigieuse compagnie des Rangers, il avait apprit à être un sniper d'exception, il savait aussi que sa position et, plus important encore, la sécurité de Don serait compromise au premier tir.

La discrétion devait être le maitre mot pour sortir de cette histoire mais plus le temps passait, plus la situation s'enfonçait profondément. Les trois tireurs commençaient à se douter de quelque chose. Les tirs avaient ralentis leurs cadences, laissant heureusement à Don un peu de répit mais Colby savait que la seule raison d'un calme si inhabituel était dû au fait que les tireurs étaient à sa recherche. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant qu'ils ne découvrent sa position, ce qui signifiait donc qu'il allait devoir bouger, et vite de préférence.

Alors qu'il cherchait le moyen le plus sécurisé pour atteindre le deuxième tireur, situé à seulement une cinquantaine de mètres de lui, son téléphone se mit à sonner. A la vue du nom de Don sur l'écran, il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, redoutant le moment où il annoncerait à son patron qu'il ne pourrait finalement pas lui apporter le M16 tant attendu.

- Don, tu va devoir attendre un peu pour le M16. Ils ont arrêter de tirer, ils sont en train de me chercher, j'aurais pas le temps de me déplacer à découvert !

- Mais … Je fais quoi moi en attendant ?

- Reste à couvert ! Je suis en route pour neutraliser le deuxième tireur. Écoute Don, si jamais je suis repéré, je veux que tu en profite pour récupérer nos munitions et ton gilet !

- Quoi ? Mais tu ne va pas te faire repérer ! T'as pas intérêt Granger ! Pas après le discours de GI. Joe que tu m'a servit toute à l'heure !

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il n'hésita pas à raccrocher au nez de son patron, ignorant volontairement les retombées. Après tous les affronts à la hiérarchie qu'il avait commit aujourd'hui, il n'était pas à ça près, pensa t'il.

Trois tireurs … Il avait déjà fait ça des dizaines de fois, avec des hommes bien plus organisés et armés que ceux-ci. Sauf que Don n'était pas au milieu lorsqu'il luttait contre les talibans en Afghanistan…

Reportant rapidement son attention sur sa nouvelle cible. Sachant que le M16 lui serait inutile, vu le bruit qu'une seule balle était capable de faire, il le déposa silencieusement, afin de ne pas s'encombrer d'un poids inutile. Deux itinéraires s'offraient à lui pour atteindre le tireur numéro 2 : le premier qui consistait à arriver directement par la gauche tandis que le second, un peu plus long mais beaucoup moins risqué, qui, après avoir slalomé entre une vingtaine de véhicules, le ferait arriver juste derrière lui. Afin d'assurer une meilleur réussite, le deuxième chemin lui parut à la fois le plus sécurisant mais lui assurait aussi une surprise totale de la part de son adversaire.

Sachant que la moindre erreur lui serait fatale, il fit de son maximum pour se montrer le plus agile, rapide, et silencieux possible, chose qui n'était plus très évidente depuis qu'il avait quitté l'armée. Certes, son travail au FBI était assez mouvementé, mais les heures qu'il passait à taper des rapports tous plus inutiles et fastidieux les uns que les autres en mangeant des tacos avaient joué sur sa forme physique. C'était dans ces moments là qu'il se mettait à regretter les rations et les six heures de sport quotidiennes ! Après s'être promit de passer plus de temps à courir le matin, il continua sa course silencieuse. Son cœur se serrant un peu plus chaque fois qu'il entendait l'éclat d'une balle, de peur que le SUV ne soit pas une planque assez sécurisée pour Don.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux minutes pour arriver silencieusement derrière le tireur numéro deux, qui n'avait absolument pas perçut sa présence. Soudain alors qu'il s'apprêtait à attaquer, répétant les même gestes que pour le numéro un, le bruit reconnaissable d'une balle retenti, suivit d'un cri tant redouté d'une voix qu'il identifierait entre mille…

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il laissa échapper un petit « Don », murmuré si bas que presque personne n'aurais pu l'entendre … Hormis le tireur numéro deux qui se retourna déjà …

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

**Et oui c'était un chapitre exclusivement centré sur Colby, le prochain sera sur Don et la suite … Bah vous verrez bien ; )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Comme toujours, un grand merci à Cissyaliza, Bones-NCIS, CptJackHarkness, Anaid, Lowli-chan et Jay pour leurs reviews : ) et vraiment désolée pour le long délais d'attente , j'ai réécrit ce chapitre plusieurs fois avant de le poster : ) **

Alors qu'il se trainait misérablement au sol, essayant de rester le plus à couvert possible derrière le SUV, Don ne pouvait s'empêcher de maudire Colby. Ne tenant plus début, il se laissa glisser le long du véhicule pour s'assoir au sol, une main fermement appuyée contre le trou béant qu'avait fait une des balles de M16 dans sa jambe. Ne prenant même plus la peine de se montrer discret, il jura à haute voix. Cette affaire de routine était en train de se transformer en cauchemar. Tout ça à cause de son entêtement et son orgueil démesuré qui lui avait fait ignorer les conseils de son meilleur homme. David … A cet instant précis, il aurait donné tout ce qu'il possédait pour voir son ami arriver en trombe sur ce maudit parking de cité. Malheureusement, la seule personne capable de les sortir de là était bien loin, occupé à profiter de son après-midi de repos pour faire du bénévolat dans un parc, jouant au basket ou au football avec des gamins de rue.

Les tirs avaient à nouveau cessés, pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer. Tout en maintenant la pression sur la plaie, il se redressa un peu, levant la tête pour avoir un meilleur champ de vision. Ce silence était plus qu'étrange et faisait naître en lui un sentiment de malaise grandissant. Colby était peut être un pro niveau combat mais il était impossible pour une personne normalement constituée d'arriver à descendre à mains nues trois mecs armés jusqu'aux dents en si peu de temps.

Instantanément, toute la colère qu'il avait ressentie pour son agent disparut, laissant place à la crainte. Pourquoi celui-ci ne donnait aucun signe de vie ? Et si … Se refusant de penser une chose pareille, Don secoua la tête. Colby n'était l'agent le plus qualifié du FBI, mais il savait ce qu'il faisait. Même si ses décisions pouvaient parfois être démesurément suicidaires, il s'en était toujours sortit jusqu'à présent. Face à lui, les trois tireurs n'avaient aucune chance. Mais alors pourquoi un tel calme ?

Soudain, non loin de lui, un bruit étouffé se fit entendre. La vue bloquée par les véhicules en stationnement, il se força à se lever afin de comprendre l'origine de la nouvelle agitation. Grimaçant, il lâcha sa jambe, préférant se servir de sa main pour s'appuyer sur le SUV durant le douloureux processus. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il aperçut les deux tireurs les plus éloignés se rapprocher de lui avant de se séparer. L'un d'eux, un jeune homme d'environ une vingtaine d'années, vêtu d'un débardeur blanc étroit et d'un jean baggy déchiré de toutes parts, s'approcha vers lui, pointant le canon de son M16 en face de lui d'une poigne de fer, un sourire malsain gravé sur le visage. _Granger, t'as intérêt d'être toujours en vie_ pensa t'il, sachant qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance de se sortir de là tout seul. En quelques secondes, son Glock et le SIG de Colby était balancés sans ménagement hors de portée. Ainsi totalement sans défense, Don n'eut d'autres choix que d'obtempérer pour sa survie, tandis que l'aide de son équipier se faisait encore attendre.

Alors qu'il boitillait misérablement en direction des véhicules immobiles situés à une dizaine de mètres de lui, dirigé par la pointe du canon ciblé sur sa tempe, il ne cessait de se demander ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui arriver encore, malheureusement pour lui, il fut vite fixé quand, après avoir passé une camionnette blanche garée sur le parking, il se retrouva nez à nez avec les deux autres tireurs… Ainsi que Colby, qui tentait désespérément de vendre cher sa peau.

Rapidement, Don comprit que la seule raison pour laquelle il ne gisait pas au sol avec une balle entre les deux yeux était dû au fait qu'il serait un otage très intéressant pour calmer son équipier de la journée, qui semblait plus que déchainé.

- Ca suffit ! Tu bouge encore et c'est fini pour lui ! Cria le tireur derrière lui, en agitant dangereusement le canon vers son visage.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour distraire l'attention de Colby, qui se figea d'horreur en voyant son patron et ami, ruisselant de sang, tenue en joug de la sorte. Enthousiasmé d'avoir remplis leurs missions, les trois tireurs semblait plus motivés que jamais. En quelques secondes, l'agent était immobilisé, son arme et ses plaques jetées négligemment à terre…

**O0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0**

David regarda le ballon de football tomber à ses pieds, bien trop perdu dans ses pensées pour amorcer le moindre geste pour le récupérer. Profitant d'une de ses rares après-midi de repos après avoir été en service une bonne partie du week-end, il avait quitté ses collègues pour quelques heures, leur laissant le soin de d'avancer sur l'enquête en cours pour aller faire quelques passes avec les enfants dans le parc où il avait prit l'habitude de faire du bénévolat depuis des années.

A son arrivée, vingt minutes avant, il avait été accueillit avec bonne humeur comme d'habitude, les jeunes le considérant un peu comme leur héro national, après tout, il avait vécu la même enfance qu'eux, passant des heures sur les terrains vagues à jouer au football pour échapper à la vie pas toujours facile d'un gosse de rue. Et pourtant, il s'était accroché, travaillant plus dur que n'importe qui pour obtenir une bourse lui permettant de faire des études pour plus tard, finir dans une des unité les plus respectée et compétente du FBI.

Une volonté inébranlable qu'il avait décidé de partager avec tous les ados en manque de repères dès son arrivée à Los Angeles en venant faire quelques passes avec eux mais aussi et surtout , leur prodiguer les conseils qu'il aurait voulut avoir à leur âges, pour que tous puissent trouver un chemin qui ne les amèneraient pas à se faire descendre par un quelconque trafiquant sans vergogne.

Pourtant, si d'habitude il se donnait à fond, aujourd'hui, une crainte naissante dans son esprit l'empêchait de jouer correctement, un sentiment inexpliqué qui le troublait, comme pouvait le constater les cinq enfants avec lesquelles il avait entamé une petite partie de football.

- Tu joue trooop mal aujourd'hui ! Pourquoi monsieur Colby n'est pas là ? Lui il sait faire des passes ! Se plaignit tristement un des gamins.

Le ton employé par le petit Grayson ne manqua pas d'étonner l'agent Sinclair, le faisant sortir de sa rêverie. Etait 'il en train de rêver où un gamin de sept ans le traitait de nul au football ? Et pire, ledit gamin, qui d'ailleurs, à voir les grimaces des quatre autres, était loin d'être seul à penser cela, préférait visiblement la compagnie de son équipier- qu'ils n'avaient vu que trois fois dans leurs vies- pour faire des passes !

- Il est où ? demanda un autre enfant, tout juste plus âgé que le premier.

_Bonne question Max, _pensa t'il. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, il calcula rapidement que Don et Colby étaient partis depuis presque deux heures, pourtant aucun d'eux ne semblaient décidé à l'appeler pour lui faire part de leurs nouvelles informations. Un comportement curieux de la part de son meilleur ami qui avait prit l'habitude de le faire chaque fois, évitant ainsi à l'agent Sinclair de passer la soirée à se demander s'il était encore vivant. Il s'agissait là d'un accord tacite entre les deux hommes et il savait que jamais Colby ne ferais l'erreur mortelle d'oublier, sachant qu'il y avait de bonnes chances pour que ce soit David qui le tue lui-même à son retour pour ne pas avoir été prévenu. Deux heures … David secoua la tête inconsciemment, deux heures ne suffisaient souvent pas pour aller chercher un suspect et le transférer dans une de leurs salles d'interrogatoire. Encore une fois il s'inquiétait pour rien. Ce n'était sans doute qu'une question de minutes avant que son équipier ne lui passe le coup de fil tant attendu.

Déterminé à oublier un peu le bureau pour profiter pleinement de son après-midi, il se força à mettre toutes ses craintes dans un coin de son esprit, avant de se baisser pour ramasser le ballon une nouvelle fois tombé à ses pieds, décidé à prouver aux gamins qu'il était capable de faire de meilleurs passes que celles de son équipier.

**0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0**

- Don je …

Ne laissant pas le temps à son agent de continuer sa phrase, Don lui fit signe de se taire rapidement, n'ayant aucune envie de se lancer dans une discussion au moment même où, assis misérablement a l'arrière d'un vieux van, il se demandait s'il allait survivre assez longtemps pour pouvoir serrer son vieux père dans ses bras.

Faisant de son mieux pour toujours maintenir une pression constante sur la plaie béante de sa jambe, il s'adossa contre la paroi métallique derrière lui, faisant face à Colby qui, honteux de ses actions, gardait son regard fixé sur le sol poussiéreux du van.

Depuis que les hommes de Lewis les avaient désarmés, non sans une petite lutte de la dernière chance qui s'était révélée totalement inutile, les deux agents fédéraux avaient été jetés sans ménagement à l'arrière du véhicule, qui s'était rapidement mit en route vers une destination inconnue.

Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, il ne pouvait pas quitter son agent du regard. Il était toujours furieux contre lui, après que celui-ci ait, encore une fois, voulut jouer au plus fort avec des ennemis qui visiblement, ne jouait pas dans la même cours qu'eux. S'ils auraient eut plus de temps pour trouver une solution, ou alerter un des rares passants, ils ne se trouveraient pas dans un tel pétrin. Alors, même s'il savait que c'était inutile, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Colby pour ses actions irréfléchies qui leurs couteraient très probablement la vie. Malheureusement pour lui, même s'il aurait préféré éviter la confrontation pour le moment, sa colère prit les dessus et il sentit le besoin de tout lâcher, peu importe la violence des mots qu'il aurait à employer.

- A la seconde où on sort de là, je veux que tu passe au bureau récupérer tes affaires et que tu t'en ailles Granger !

Sa phrase eut l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre dans le véhicule bruyant. La tête du concerné se releva immédiatement, décomposée.

- Je t'ai dit de rester là ! Je t'ai dit de ne rien tenter ! C'était un ordre Granger, pas une question ou une suggestion ! Un ordre que tu a volontairement outrepassé mettant ta vie ainsi que la mienne en danger ! Résultat, tu as tué un des leurs et ils vont nous le faire payer !

- Don … tenta Colby inutilement avant d'être à nouveau interrompu.

- Non, je ne veux même pas entendre ce que tu as à dire ! Merde Colby, j'ai pas envie de faire ça ! C'est pas facile d'autant plus que tu es un agent exceptionnel ! Mais c'est ma confiance que tu as trahis en ignorant cet ordre ! Je suis le chef de cette unité, j'ai travaillé dur pour obtenir ce poste ! Des interventions, j'en ai réalisé bien plus que toi et Megan réunis alors crois moi, si tu m'en aurais laissé le temps j'aurais trouvé une solution pour éviter à un maximum de personnes d'y laisser la vie !

Un grand silence accueillit la fin de sa phrase, tandis que Colby restait immobile, priant pour se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Les minutes semblaient durer des heures quand Don reprit enfin la parole, plus sérieux que jamais.

- Je suis désolé Colby, je ne peux pas travailler, mettre ma vie et celles de mes amis entre les mains de quelqu'un auquel je n'ai plus confiance…

To Be Contined…


	4. Chapter 4

**Comme toujours merci a vous tous de prendre le temps de lire et donner vos avis, c'est très gentil de votre part. **

**Pour ce chapitre et comme pour le restant de l'histoire, je tenais à m'excuser pour un petit problème de coordination. En effet, à l'origine, cette fic' était censée se dérouler vers le milieu de la saison trois. Cependant, à l'écriture de ce chapitre, j'ai eut de nouvelles idées qui n'aurais pu correspondre qu'à partir de la saison 4. De ce fait, quand vous lirez ce chapitre, essayez de partir du principe que cela se déroule au milieu de la saison 4, quelques temps après l'affaire Lancer. Merci : ) **

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Don à son désormais ancien équipier, voyant que celui-ci était en train de déchirer une des manches de sa chemises.

Après ce qu'il venait de lui dire, l'agent Eppes ne s'attendait pas à une réponse de la part de Colby. Aussi ne fut il pas étonné lorsque celui-ci haussa simplement les épaules, continuant de déchirer le tissus de son vêtement, sans même un regard pour lui.

- Colby …

- C'est bon Don, je comprends. Je sais que j'ai eut tort, mais ce qui est fait est fait. Je ne t'en veux pas pour ta décision, crois moi. Répondit Colby, quelque peu tremblant.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes de plus pour finir de déchirer le morceau de sa chemise, avant de relever la tête et de s'approcher de son ancien patron.

- Enlève ta main. Lui demanda t'il en désignant la main de Don qui était toujours plaquée sur sa plaie saignante, réduisant l'hémorragie.

Surpris, Don ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Il venait de renvoyer son ami, lui disant des mots qui dépassaient le fond de sa pensée mais qui n'en restaient pas pour le moins blessants et pourtant, Colby tentait encore de l'aider ! Il devait sans doute avoir prit un bon coup sur la tête durant sa lutte avec les deux tireurs, pensa l'agent Eppes.

- Ecoute Colby je …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car son ami l'interrompu, déjà accroupi à ses côtés.

- Ne t'attends pas à des excuses de ma part Don. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, je regrette juste que tu te sois trouvé au milieu de tout ça. Maintenant, je ne sais pas ou on va ni ce qu'il va nous arriver, mais ce que je sais, en revanche, c'est qu'il y a peu de chances de s'en sortir. Ces mecs ne plaisantent pas, je suppose que tu l'as comprit, alors c'est pas le moment de s'engueuler ! On doit rester unis pour avoir une chance !

Don opina d'un signe de la tête et retira lentement sa main, permettant ainsi à Colby de faire l'étendu des dégâts. Contrairement à ses actions qu'il pensait encore totalement irréfléchies dans le parking, cette fois, Colby était dans le juste. Lewis était connue pour être sans pitié, ils allaient donc avoir beaucoup de mal à se sortir de cette situation désolante. Soudain, il fut sortit de ses pensées et brutalement ramené à la réalité lorsque le van roula sur un nid de poule, provoquant une énorme secousse à l'arrière. Le brusque mouvement eut pour effet de déplacer sa jambe blessée, l'aveuglant de douleur.

- Don ! S'écria Colby, paniqué a l'idée que son ami ne perde conscience. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment pour cela.

Rouvrant lentement les yeux, il hocha brièvement la tête, plus pâle que jamais.

- Ca va Colby … Tenta t'il de faire croire.

- A ce que je vois, la balle n'a pas touché d'artère principale, ce qui est une bonne chose. La mauvaise, c'est qu'elle n'est pas ressortie, ce qui, sans vouloir t'affoler, risque de provoquer une infection.

Don hocha une nouvelle fois la tête. Une petite appréhension naquis en lui quand il vit Colby s'approcher avec la manche de la chemise qu'il venait de déchirer grossièrement. Heureusement, la formation qu'avait suivit l'ex-soldat lui avait apprit comment apporter les premier secours à un blessé par balle et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, le trou sanglant était savamment compressé par le tissus tendu à l'extrême. Essuyant ses mains rouges sur son pantalon, Colby se félicita mentalement d'avoir mit un simple jean ce matin, au lieu d'un de ses costumes qui, en plus d'être désagréables à porter, coûtaient une fortune à envoyer au pressing. Rapidement, il vérifia une dernière fois que la plaie était correctement bandée avant de revenir à sa place, silencieux.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus, Don murmura un petit merci avant de se murer lui aussi dans un silence religieux. Plus le temps passait, plus il s'en voulait. Colby avait risqué sa vie, encore une fois, pour tenter d'arranger la situation. Sa seule récompense pour cet acte très discuté avait été de perdre son emploi. Des mots qu'il avait dits sous l'emprise d'une colère féroce et qu'il ne cessait de regretter. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur ce dernier, qui fixait a nouveau le sol sale du van, le visage sans aucune expression.

L'agent Eppes ferma les yeux une seconde, essayant de faire le point sur les événements de cette journée mouvementée. Lewis n'était visiblement pas un simple dealer devenu chef de gang par désistement. Il avait tué son prédécesseur de sang froid et tout prévu pour tendre une embuscade quasiment parfaite. Une organisation de professionnel, qui allait bien au delà d'une simple opération de gang… Et qui risquait de se finir très mal, surtout en ce qui concernait les deux agents fédéraux.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, se demandant ce qu'il allait les attendre quand ce maudit van aurait fini sa route, il fut rapidement fixé lorsque celui-ci freina brutalement, prenant aux dépourvu les deux amis qui manquèrent de peu de s'effondrer sur le côté. Une seconde plus tard et la grande portière coulissa, laissant enfin entrer la lumière éblouissante du jour.

L'un des tireurs apparut alors dans leur champ de vision, son arme bien ancré dans sa main. Avant même que l'un des deux captif n'ait eut le temps de faire un geste, le tireur, rejoint pas un autre homme encore inconnu mais tout aussi armé et menaçant saisirent le col de la chemise de Colby, étant le plus proche d'eux, et le forcèrent à sortir du véhicule sans ménagement. Paniquant à l'idée de ne plus voir son ami dans une telle situation, Don n'eut cependant pas trop à s'en faire car déjà, l'un de leur ravisseur refit apparition et l'obligea à son tour à se lever.

La première chose qu'il vit en sortant du van, hormis le canon pointé entre ses yeux, fut les murailles immenses de containers empilés les uns sur les autres. Rapidement son regard balaya les alentours. Partout autour de lui, les encerclant inévitablement, des dizaines de boites métalliques de couleurs différentes s'élevaient, rendant donc la déduction qu'ils se trouvaient au beau milieu du port de Los Angeles totalement plausible. Une déduction qui sera confirmée une demi-seconde plus tard lorsqu'une mouette poussa un cri strident au dessus de leurs têtes. A ses côtés, Colby était agenouiller au sol, les deux mains sur derrière sa tête. Une position plutôt inconfortable qu'il avait été obligé de prendre à la « demande » des deux hommes armés qui l'entourait avec détermination. Don, quant à lui, n'était plus considéré comme une menace importante, dû à sa jambe sanglante, se tenait debout, néanmoins bien sous la garde du troisième ravisseur.

Echangeant un regard avec son ami, l'agent Eppes comprit immédiatement la question muette et secoua discrètement la tête. Il était absolument hors de question de jouer au héro à un tel moment. Cet arrêt dans le port n'était sans doute que le début des problèmes.

Malheureusement pour les deux agents, maintenant sortis de van, c'était le début d'une longue attente sous un soleil de plomb qui commença. Durant presque un quart d'heure, il ne se passa strictement rien. Le silence était ponctué les cris des mouettes, ainsi que des centaines de grues qui soulevait les énormes containers pour les transférer sur les navires ou les camions stationnés dans cette fourmilière géante. Aucun d'eux n'avait prononcé la moindre parole et Don puisait maintenant dans ses dernières forces pour tenter de rester debout, affaibli par la perte importante de sang et les quarante degrés ambiants. Colby, de son côté, faisait de son mieux pour garder sa position, ayant comprit douloureusement qu'il était inutile de parler ou même de bouger, comme pouvait en constater son arcade maintenant ouverte qui rependait un filet de sang sur son visage et l'ecchymose naissante sur sa joue.

Finalement, après ces longues minutes qui leur parurent durer une éternité, un somptueux pick-up noir surgit soudain de derrière l'un des murs de containers pour se garer juste en face de la petite troupe. Quelque secondes plus tard, la portière s'ouvrit sur un homme bien connu des deux agents. Lewis Rey, du haut de ses deux mètres, s'approcha d'eux à grandes enjambées.

Don croisa une nouvelle fois le regard de Colby, voyant avec appréhension le géant s'approcher de son ami. Toujours en silence, Lewis se plaça au centre de toutes les attentions, entouré par deux gardes du corps tout aussi imposants l'un que l'autre.

- J'ai tué MD.

Surprit par le timbre grave de sa voix, Don haussa les sourcils. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il obtenait des aveux aussi rapidement ! Bien sur, cela n'avait plus aucune importance maintenant.

- Je dois dire que vous m'avez surprit. Si mon informateur ne m'avait pas avertit, je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous feriez le lien aussi rapidement avec moi. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé non plus que vous n'ayez pas appeler de renfort. Sérieusement les gars, vous êtes si naïfs que ça ? Continua Lewis, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous vous doutez bien que je ne vais pas vous laisser partir juste comme ça. Vous voyez, j'attends une importante livraison dans quelques jours et je tiens à ce que tout ce passe bien, comprenez par là, sans le FBI dans mes pattes !

Marquant une pause, il fit signe a un des ses gardes du corps. Instantanément, celui-ci se pressa de courir vers un container bleu qui se trouvait non loin de là, et d'ouvrir bruyamment l'une des deux portes qui le scellait.

- De ce fait, je vais donner une occupation a tous les autres agents, qui seront bien trop occupés a vous chercher pour s'interresser a moi.

Don sentit la main de son ravisseur se poser sur son épaule, le forçant à se mettre en marche vers le container. Laborieusement, il obéi sans discuter, sachant pertinemment que c'était une cause perdu et atteignit l'entrée sombre de la boite métallique, priant pour qu'elle ne devienne pas son cercueil métallique dans les prochaines heures.

Rapidement forcé à se relever, Colby était prédestiné au même sort. Cependant, c'était mal connaitre l'agent du FBI de penser qu'il allait se rendre sans la moindre résistance. Malheureusement pour lui, ce fut encore une fois une action totalement vaine car seul contre six, il n'avait aucune chance. C'est ainsi que cinq minutes plus tard, Don fut rejoint par son ami inconscient, jeté sans ménagement dans leur nouvelle prison. Avant qu'il n'ait put faire le moindre geste, la porte se ferma brusquement, plongeant les deux agents dans l'obscurité.

**0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0**

Assise à son bureau, Megan était plongée dans le rapport que le médecin légiste lui avait fait parvenir quelques minutes auparavant. Sa lecture n'était pas encore finie totalement mais elle pouvait déjà voir que Dawn, le prédécesseur de Lewis avait succombé à une balle dans la poitrine qui, après avoir brisé une côte, avait fini sa course dans le poumon de l'homme, lui causant une mort certainement douloureuse. Ce n'est qu'une fois mort qu'il avait été jeté à la mer, où il avait dérivé pendant presque une journée avant de s'échouer sur la plage, traumatisant une innocente famille pour le restant de leurs jours.

Alors qu'elle allait poser le dossier pour chercher un café non loin de là, elle fut surprise de voir David sortir de l'ascenseur, le visage emprunt d'une intense inquiétude. Étonnée de le voir ainsi présent alors qu'il s'agissait d'une de ses rares après-midi de libre, elle vient rapidement à sa rencontre.

- David ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda t'elle, anxieuse.

- Je ne sais pas … Megan, tu as eut des nouvelles de Don et Colby ?

- Non, pas depuis qu'ils sont partis pour parler à Lewis pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Comment expliquer à Megan qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment sans passer pour un paranoïaque ? se demanda-t-il. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder son téléphone, espérant chaque fois y voir un appel ou un message de l'un des ses deux collèges, malheureusement, comme depuis le début de l'après-midi, il n'y avait strictement rien, et cela n'était pas pour le rassurer.

- Écoute j'ai besoin de localiser un de leurs téléphones… Dit il, s'apprêtant à affronter les question de son amie.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? David dit moi ce qu'il se passe s'il te plait !

- Je ne sais pas Megan, c'est peut être rien mais …

To Be Continued …


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci a vous tous pour vos messages, alertes et lectures. **

**Ce chapitre est un peu sombre, mais des joyeux arriverons bientôt : ) De plus, je refait un petit rappel, partez du principe que l'histoire se situe vers le milieu de la saison 4, donc après l'affaire Lancer, c'est une info importante pour cette petite partie : )**

* * *

><p>Lorsque Colby ouvrit les yeux, il ne put s'empêcher d'être surprit par l'obscurité ambiante. Son regard parcourut lentement les alentours, détaillant chaque coin de la pièce, notant au passage la chaleur ardente qu'il y régnait… Encore un peu endormi et composant tant bien que mal avec un mal de crane digne des plus grandes cuites de sa jeunesse, il lui fallut une dizaine de secondes pour se rappeler des événements.<p>

Son visage se figea lorsqu'il revit le sourire sournois de Lewis, peu de temps avant la douloureuse confrontation avec ses hommes de mains. Le container lui revint instantanément à la mémoire tandis qu'il tentait de se lever, appelant le nom de son patron avec affolement. Soudain, alors qu'après plus d'une minute d'efforts intenses, il était enfin adosser à la paroi de métal brulante, il fut frappé par une impression de déjà vu. Une sensation d'instabilité inoubliable, une odeur reconnaissable entre mille … Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il s'était mit à trembler, comme tétaniser par des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier à tout jamais. Les bruits des vagues se heurtant à un mur d'acier étaient encore frais dans son esprit…

Don qui observait son agent, fut surprit de le voir ainsi. Alors qu'épuisé par le manque de sang et la douleur qui lui déchirait la jambe, il s'était assoupi contre la tôle du container, il fut rapidement ramené à la réalité par son partenaire de la journée qui commençait à monter les premiers signes d'un réveil difficile. Et si, les premières secondes furent réservées pour la phase de l'émergement, rapidement, beaucoup trop rapidement, le moment qu'il redoutait tant arriva… Le moment où, ayant enfin reprit ses esprits, Colby réaliserait qu'ils étaient enfermés sur un cargo perdu au beau milieu de la mer… Et comme il l'avait prévu, cela n'allait vraiment pas être une partie de plaisir. A la seconde où son agent eut comprit l'ampleur de la situation, son visage se ferma. Une lueur de peur s'installa dans ses yeux alors qu'il restait immobile, plaqué contre le mur de fer. Don ne semblait même plus exister aux yeux de son agent, qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu dans un tel état. Prudent, il appela doucement son nom une première fois, espérant réussir a calmer la panique qui le subjuguait, puis une deuxième… Malheureusement, cela n'eut aucun effet et Colby n'eut pas la moindre réaction.

Restant calme, Don observait son agent, notant le tremblement incontrôlable de son corps et sa respiration difficile. Soudain, il entendit enfin celui-ci parler, ou plutôt murmurer si faiblement que l'agent Eppes dut tendre l'oreille pour percevoir la litanie de « non » prononcé par son ami.

- Colby … Commença t'il, dans un dernier espoir.

Tout à coup, contre toute attente, Colby se mit en mouvement. Titubant vers la porte scellée du container, il commença à pousser l'ouverture. Malheureusement, il se rendit rapidement compte que cela n'aurait aucun effet. Comme envahi par une énergie sortie de nulle part, il frappa la porte métallique, d'abord avec ses mains avant de tenter de l'ouvrir comme il avait souvent l'habitude de le faire chez les suspects généralement bien coupables, avec la force d'un coup de pied…

Pendant presque cinq minutes, Don regardait son agent se déchainer contre ladite porte qui ne semblait pas bouger d'un millimètre. Le bruit des impacts résonnant dans le petit habitacle, tandis que les appels à l'aide de son agent ne semblaient être jamais entendus. Sans un instant de répit, il frappait, tentant d'enfoncer la paroi métallique avec ses épaules, ses mains, bref tout ce qu'il pouvait utiliser, ne se souciant de rien d'autre que de sortir de là.

- Colby ! Arête ca ne sert à rien ! cria Don, essayant de ce faire entendre dans un telle cacophonie.

Cependant, malgré tous ses efforts, son agent ne semblait pas décidé à l'écouter, d'ailleurs Don n'était même pas sûr que celui-ci était capable d'entendre ses cris vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Voyant que l'intensité des coups sur la porte augmentait de seconde en seconde, Don soupira. Cela ne pouvait continuer plus longtemps, il se devait d'intervenir avant que son agent ne se blesse. Comme pour lui donner raison, un craquement sinistre se fit entendre alors que Colby tentait une énième fois de forcer la porte. Pourtant, comme si de rien n'était, il reprit son entreprise, ignorant le sang qui suintait sur ses phalanges brisées et la bosse bizarre de son épaule.

Fermant les yeux l'espace d'une seconde pour se préparer mentalement, Don amorça les premiers mouvements pour se relever, s'accrochant au fait que Colby avait besoin d'aide rapidement pour ne pas retomber au sol et abandonner. Grimaçant, il lui fallut presque une minute, une éternité, pour enfin réussir à tenir sur ses pieds.

Lentement et laborieusement, il avançait, se tenant aux parois pour rester debout… Il voulait courir, mais c'était impossible dans son état, alors il dut se contenter d'une longue marche qui lui parût durer des heures tandis que son ami ne semblait toujours pas avoir prit conscience de sa présence. Don jura grossièrement, ils auraient pu se retrouver enfermer n'importe où, seulement le destin, ou plutôt Lewis, avait trouvé sans le savoir le seul endroit capable d'atteindre Colby. Jamais il n'avait vu celui-ci perdre autant le contrôle de lui-même, c'était comme si la peur d'être bloquer une nouvelle fois au milieu de l'océan avait prit le dessus sur l'impassibilité qu'il avait mit tant de temps a construire.

Alors que le poing de Colby allait à nouveau s'abattre sur la porte, une main attrapa solidement son bras, l'empêchant de tout mouvement. Grognant contre cette entrave qui le retenait pour tenter inutilement d'ouvrir la porte scellée, il se retourna brusquement, et Don dut recourir à toute la volonté dont il était capable de faire preuve pour ne pas s'effondrer au sol quand il fut forcé de déplacer son poids sur sa jambe blessée. Voyant qu'il avait enfin retenu un minimum l'attention de son ami, il se reprit rapidement, bien décider à profiter de ce court instant pour tenter de calmer celui-ci.

- Colby …

Voyant que déjà, son ami avait détourné son attention pour se re-concentrer sur la porte de métal, il décida de son montrer un peu plus ferme et faire jouer son autorité. Après tout, Colby avait été habitué à répondre aux ordres, c'était donc la meilleur et la seule solution qui lui restait encore.

- GRANGER ! ARRETE CA IMMEDIATEMENT ! cria Don le plus fermement possible.

Instantanément, Colby se figea sur pace, le poing encore en l'air, à quelques centimètres de sa cible. Comme dans un état second, il commença enfin à parler, tournant toujours dos à Don.

- Non non non non … je dois sortit d'ici… je peux pas rester là… il va revenir… Charlie … Dwayne…

N'en pouvant plus, Don posa une main sur son épaule valide, le forçant à se retourner pour lui faire face. Colby était dans un état second, en pleine panique, et il devait absolument essayer de ramener à la réalité pour pouvoir avoir une chance de s'en sortir.

- Colby calme toi ! Regarde-moi mon pote ! Tout va bien d'accord ? Je suis là …

D'une voix douce, il appela et rassura son ami, comprenant la peur panique qui l'envahissait. Sachant que ses mots étaient à choisir avec précaution pour ne pas risquer d'aggraver la situation, il ne lâcha pas son emprise sur son épaule et se rapprocha pour entrer dans l'espace personnel de celui-ci.

- Personne ne viendra te faire de mal ici Colby, je te le promets. Je suis avec toi, je ne bouge pas d'ici –_ ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix de toute façon_, pensa t'il pour lui-même ironiquement. Ca va aller, fais moi confiance…

Il plongea son regard dans celui de son ami, désolé d'y voir cette peur intense qui le dévorait de l'intérieur. Le plaquant doucement contre la paroi derrière lui, Don le poussa à s'assoir, sachant que lui-même était en train de dépasser ses dernières limites. Il prit quelques secondes pour l'observer avant de le rejoindre sur le sol poussiéreux. Colby, l'ancien militaire, l'agent le plus intrépide de son équipe. Celui qui n'hésitait pas à sauter de toit en toit à la poursuite d'un suspect, à se jeter corps et âme pour sauver la moindre personne.. Celui qui se foutait des conséquences de ses actes lorsque l'un des ses amis était en danger, celui qui était le premier à se porter volontaire pour donner un assaut… Colby qui paraissait si imperturbable semblait avoir perdu tout ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était. C'était indescriptible pour Don qui ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

Lentement il se laissa glisser au sol, aux côtés de son ami qui, le regard dans le vague, tremblait comme une feuille. Don ferma les yeux un instant. Il ne savait pas quoi faire… La situation ne s'était encore jamais présentée à lui et il se dirigeait dangereusement vers un terrain inconnu. Quoique … Il se rappela de nombreuses années auparavant, lorsqu'il était le roi de la cour de récréation à l'école primaire. Un jour, alors qu'il se rendait au fond de la cour pour participer à un trafic de billes entre gosses, il avait aperçut, recroquevillé sous un arbre, son petit frère en pleurs. Furieux de le voir ainsi, il s'était rapidement approcher, prêt à le consoler et mettre son poing dans la figure du gamin responsable de cela. Mais Charlie, en plus d'arborer un bleu sur la joue, semblait tétanisé de peur et il lui avait fallut tout le temps que durait leur court temps de pose pour réussir à le calmer.

Son attention se posa une nouvelle fois sur Colby. A cet instant précis, celui-ci ne semblait pas si différent de son petit frère…S'approchant encore un peu plus, il tenta le coup pour le coup.

- Colby écoute moi. Lancer est mort d'accord ! Il est mort et il ne reviendra jamais je te le promets. Ce n'est pas comme la dernière fois, tu n'es pas tout seul d'accord ? Je sais que Charlie va nous trouver, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'on revienne sur la terre ferme. En attendant, tu dois te reprendre mon pote, j'ai besoin de toi !

- Mais… Commença Colby avant d'être interrompu.

- Non attends je n'ai pas fini. Je sais que je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais Colby, j'ai toujours su au fond de moi que tu n'étais pas un traitre… Quand tu m'as appelé ce jour là, j'étais sûr que tu disais la vérité, même si toutes les preuves étaient contre toi. Tu m'as fait confiance. Aujourd'hui, je te demande de me faire encore une fois confiance et d'écouter ce que je te dis d'accord ? On va s'en sortir ! Je suis sur … Je sais que Charlie, Megan et David sont quelque part dehors, en train de remuer ciel et terre pour nous retrouver.

Pendant presque dix minutes, Don resta assis, encourageant son meilleur homme, le rassurant du mieux qu'il pouvait en lui répétant que Lancer ne viendrait plus jamais pour lui. Finalement, au prix de longs efforts, Colby releva enfin la tête et, quoique toujours un peu tremblant, commença à rougir de honte.

- Don … Don je suis désolé pour tout ça ! Je me suis laissé aller et … Lancer …j'ai cru que …

Souriant à l'incohérence des phrases de son ami, Don l'interrompit encore une fois.

- C'est bon mon pote ! Ce qu'il se passe au milieu de l'océan reste au milieu de l'océan.

To be continued …


	6. Chapter 6

**Vraiment désolée pour cette longue attente, j'ai été pas mal occupée ces dernières semaines et prit un peu de retard. En tout cas, un grand merci à ceux qui continuent de lire cette petite histoire : )**

* * *

><p>- Impossible de localiser leurs téléphones, on dirait qu'ils sont éteint tous les deux. C'est pareil pour le GPS du SUV de Don ! Il a été désactivé. J'ai réussi à remonter jusqu'à la dernière localisation indique le parking d'un centre commercial à l'Ouest de la ville.<p>

Pianotant furieusement sur son clavier, David continuait ses investigations, sous le regard anxieux de Megan qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se ronger les ongles, bien trop préoccupée en ce moment pour avoir l'ombre d'une pensée pour sa manucure. Cela faisait maintenant presque deux heures que Don et Colby n'avait pas donné signes de vie, pour une raison qui restait encore totalement inexpliquée et qui ne manquait pas d'affoler les deux agents présent au siège du bureau fédéral.

- On fait quoi, on appelle Charlie ? demanda l'agent Reeves avec une petite voix.

- Non, pas encore. On va continuer de chercher un peu. J'ai confiance en Charlie, mais on ne peut pas l'appeler chaque fois que nous avons un problème. Il a choisit une vie de professeur, pas d'agent gouvernemental. Pour l'instant, je pense qu'on peut se débrouiller seul.

- Mais, David …

- Megan, écoute-moi. Charlie ne sera pas objectif si on lui dit que son frère à disparut. Il ne pourra pas s'empêcher de penser au pire, de craindre pour la vie de son Don, il va se demander pourquoi et se mettre à culpabiliser en se disant qu'il aurais du être présent... Et je sais que c'est un comportement normal, mais, on ne peut pas perdre du temps avec ça.

Megan resta silencieuse quelque seconde avant de reprendre, regardant fixement son ami.

- C'est pas de ta faute David.

L'agent Sinclair releva les yeux de son clavier, secouant la tête. Megan était profiler, elle avait été formé pour analyser toutes sortes de comportement et rien de ce qu'il pourrait encore dire ne pourrait la duper plus longtemps. Il ne lui avait pas fallut plus d'une seconde pour comprendre, alors a quoi bon continuer à faire semblant.

- J'ai dit a Don de prendre du renfort … J'aurais du insister plus que ça ! J'aurais du venir avec eux, à trois, on aurait eut la chance de se défendre et maintenant, Colby est peut être …

Il s'arrêta, ne voulant pas mettre de mot sur ses pensées, de toute façon, Megan avait déjà comprit.

- Ils sont en vie David, je le sais…

**0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o**

Assis contre la paroi métallique du container qui les retenaient captifs, les deux agents fédéraux n'avaient pas bougé depuis le petit incident survenu une dizaine de minutes auparavant, profitant chacun d'eux pour faire le point sur leurs états émotif personnel.

Heureux de voir que son actions avaient portés leurs fruits et que Colby était un peu plus calme, Don ne pouvait, cependant, considérer cela comme une petite victoire. La crise de panique de son ami prouvait encore une fois que malgré ce que celui-ci pouvait avancer, la situation n'avait pas changée et il restait encore des séquelles de sa malencontreuse rencontre avant Lancer. Un problème qui aurait besoin de beaucoup de temps pour être réglé, un temps que justement, ils n'avaient pas.

- Don, tu penses encore qu'on sortira d'ici ? demanda Colby doucement, ramenant son patron à la réalité.

La balle incrustée avait commencé à infecter le trou qu'elle avait creusé et les effets étaient ressentis douloureusement. Sans eau ni nourriture, avec une température ambiante avoisinant les quarante degrés, ses heures était comptées. Il était assez réaliste pour prendre en compte la dure réalité de la situation : si son équipe et Charlie ne parvenait pas à les trouver, il y avait de bonne chance pour que les murs en tôle grise soit le dernier paysage qu'il voye de sa vie.

Un regard sur son agent lui fit changer de direction rapidement. Il était hors de question de dire cela à Colby. Son agent, fragilisé par tous ses souvenirs remontés à la surface, n'avait absolument pas besoin d'entendre la vérité si brutalement. Il devait garder un espoir, Don le savait, c'était la seule chose qui l'empêcherait de sombrer une nouvelle fois dans la panique. Aussi fit-il de tout son possible pour rendre son sourire crédible et se tourna vers son ami.

- Colby, tu sais bien que si des personnes sont capables de remuer ciel et terre pour nous retrouver, c'est Don, Megan et Charlie. On va sortir de la très bientôt, fais moi confiance.

Malheureusement, c'est à cet instant précis que la situation dégringola un peu plus, réduisant leurs chances de survie de 99% à 100%. Pour cela, il ne lui avait fallut qu'un mouvement de tête vers les cinq trous d'aération du container. Assis, son axe de son champ de vision donnait droit vers le centre du cargo, duquel s'élevait, au dessus de la salle de contrôle, un pavillon chinois flottant au vent. Soupirant, il n'osa même pas imaginer la réaction de son ami si celui-ci apprenait que, en plus d'être enfermé, ils étaient en route vers la Chine, un pays qui avait justement quelques comptes à régler avec lui.

Réfléchissant rapidement, Don se rendit compte que la seule façon d'empêcher Colby de voir le pavillon était de rester là où il était, une des rares chose qui était dans ses cordes pour l'instant. D'un geste tremblant, il regarda sa montre. Cela faisait déjà presque deux heures qu'ils étaient en mer, et si l'équipe ne les trouvaient pas avant qu'ils ne franchissent les eaux internationales, il y avait de bonne chance pour qu'en ouvrant leurs containers, les chinois découvrent deux cadavres américains desséchés.

**0°o0°o0°0°o0°o0°o**

- Merde David, arrête un peu, j'appelle Charlie tout de suite ! s'exclama Megan, n'en pouvant plus.

Alors que David s'apprêtait à répliquer, son téléphone portable se mit à sonner. Le cœur battant à 100 à l'heure, il décrocha fébrilement.

- Sinclair…

- …

- Quand ça ?

- …

- Très bien on arrive immédiatement !

Il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux secondes pour raccrocher, mettre son téléphone dans sa poche, empoigner son arme et se lever. Comprenant qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps pour les questions, Megan le suivit sans hésiter jusque dans l'ascenseur où, profitant des quelques instants de descente, elle put enfin demander à David ce qu'il se passait, redoutant d'apprendre quelque chose de terrible.

- C'était Walker. Ses hommes ont retrouvé le SUV de Don sur le parking dont je t'ai parlé, pas loin de la cité où vit Lewis.

- Pas de nouvelles de Colby et Don ?

David secoua négativement la tête en guise de réponse. A peine les portes de l'ascenseur furent ouvertes, les deux agents sortirent en trombe, courant vers le parking.

Il ne leur fallut pas plus d'une demi-heure pour enfin apercevoir les voitures de patrouille de la LAPD et une habituelle bande jaune sécurisant la scène sur le petit parking. Pilant juste devant, les deux agents ne perdirent pas l'ombre d'une seconde, Walker les attendait déjà, mit au courant de la situation un peu plus tôt.

- Reeves, Sinclair. Voila le véhicule de votre parton. Ce sont deux de mes hommes qui l'ont retrouvé durant une patrouille. Faites attentions où vous mettez les pieds, il y a assez de douilles au sol pour rejouer la guerre du Golfe. Suivez-moi.

Sans se faire prier, David et Megan se lancèrent sur les talons de Walker, qui les guidaient vers le SUV, slalomant entre les petits plots jaunes numérotés indiquant les éventuelles preuves. Arrivés devant le véhicule, l'agent Sinclair ne put retenir un juron devant le spectacle apocalyptique en face de lui.

Les vitres inexistantes, les pneus à plats, le capot encore fumant, sans parler de la centaine d'impacts de balles enfoncées dans la carrosserie, le SUV était méconnaissable. Portant son attention fut rapidement redirigée vers quelque chose de bien plus important : une petite flaque de sang pourpre sur le goudron sale du parking. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poser la question à Waker pour savoir de qui cela pourrait bien venir, celui-ci le devança rapidement.

- Les gars du labo se chargent de découvrir à qui ce sang appartient, ils vous tiendront au courant dès qu'ils auront une réponse. En attendant, j'ai encore deux petites surprises pour vous.

Suivant une nouvelle fois le lieutenant de police, David ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender ce qu'il allait encore pouvoir découvrir. Contre toutes attente, Walker les mena un peu plus loin, là où, cachés derrières de nombreuses voitures, un corps sans vie était étendu. Le légiste, occupé à faire une analyse préliminaire, se releva rapidement pour venir à l'encontre des deux agents.

- Une coupe parfaite. La carotide à été sectionnée presque chirurgicalement. Il n'a eut aucune chance. Déclara-t-il d'une voix monotone.

Ne prenant pas compte de l'attitude blasée du légiste, David s'accroupi à côté du cadavre, suivit par Megan.

- Je ne sais pas qui a fait ça, mais en tout cas une chose est sûre, ce n'était pas son coup d'essaye. Continua le légiste. A ce stade, je crois que la cause de la mort n'as plus vraiment de secrets.

- Est-ce que vous avez une idée du type de lame qui a été utilisée ? Demanda Megan.

Le légiste se pencha pour évaluer la plaie. Après quelques longues secondes de silence, il se redressa enfin en fixant les deux agents en face de lui, l'air pensif.

- Et bien, c'est encore trop tôt pour être sûr mais ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il s'agissait d'une lame particulièrement affinée. Elle n'a laissée aucun accro sur les tissus épithéliaux. De plus, à en juger par la profondeur de la plaie, je dirais qu'elle mesure approximativement une quinzaine de centimètres. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'a eut strictement aucune chance de s'en sortir.

**0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o**

- Tu en penses quoi David ? Demanda Megan, voyant le visage penseur de son ami.

- Je ne sais pas trop … Écoute, je ne suis pas un expert en ce qui concerne les armes de guerres, mais si je ne fais pas erreur, la taille de la lame correspondrait parfaitement avec un KA-BAR…

- Mais, aucun des gars de Lewis n'a fait partie de l'armée … Et pourquoi tuer l'un des leurs ?

- Megan, tu as entendu le légiste, la lame été parfaitement affutée, visiblement, le propriétaire devait l'entretenir religieusement. T'es d'accord avec moi sur le fait que les sbires de Lewis ont une plus grande préférence pour tout ce qui est armes automatiques … Je ne pense pas qu'un seul de ces gars considèrent cette arme comme plus qu'un vulgaire couteau. Par contre, je connais très bien quelqu'un qui ne se balade jamais sans et la traite comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde …

- Attends, tu penses que c'est Colby qui à fait ça ? S'écria Megan. Mais, ça n'a pas de sens, pourquoi risquer d'attaquer un homme par derrière alors qu'il avait son arme de service sur lui ?

- Regarde toutes les balles au sol. A mon avis, leurs chargeurs ont du s'épuiser bien plus vite que ceux de leurs agresseurs. Je pense que Colby à tenter de les prendre à revers tandis que Don faisait diversion, mais visiblement, quelque chose n'as pas du se dérouler selon leurs plans.

Megan soupira de frustration. Tant de questions et si peu de réponses ! Soudain, un dernier détail revient à sa mémoire.

- David … Tu crois que le sang trouvé près du SUV est celui de Don ? Demanda-t-elle anxieuse.

**0°o0°o0°o0°o0°o0**

Dix minutes … Dix minutes que Don n'avait rien à dire. Le silence avait envahi le petit habitacle métallique, seulement troublé par quelques cris de mouettes volant très certainement au dessus du cargo, à la recherche de nourriture. Même le bruit des vagues s'écrasant contre la solide coque avait disparut … Que faire si c'était vraiment leurs derniers instants ? Du fait de sa blessure par balle, Colby vivrait sans doute un peu plus longtemps que lui … Mais aucune chance pour qu'ils parviennent à survivre jusqu'en Chine et quand bien même, ils se retrouveraient enfermés dans un sous-sol crasseux, sans doute accusés d'être des espions.

- Don …

La voix de Colby sonna comme une délivrance pour l'agent Eppes. Le silence était parfois une bonne chose, mais la plupart du temps il ne s'agissait qu'un signe de mauvaise augure de plus.

- Colby ?

- Si jamais les autres arrivent trop tard … Je veux pas mourir aujourd'hui Don ! Je veux dire… Je sais qu'on doit tous mourir un jour mais … Pas comme ça ! Pas enfermé dans un container ! Pas au milieu de l'océan ! J'ai survécu dans des situations bien plus dangereuses que ça ! Je veux pas mourir à cause d'un petit dealer à la con !

Don fixa son agent, l'ombre d'un petit sourire aux lèvres, heureux de voir qu'après son petit épisode de panique totale moins d'une heure auparavant, son esprit de combattant avait reprit le dessus. La situation n'était peut être pas aussi critique qu'il le pensait.

Comme animé par une nouvelle force, l'agent Granger se leva énergiquement, et se dirigea vers une des grosses caisses en bois qui étaient dans le container bien avant leur arrivée. Puisant dans ses ultimes ressources, il batailla contre le bois, forçant de tout son possible pour parvenir à ouvrir ladite caisse. Don, impuissant, ne pouvait que regarder, et prier, prier de toutes ses forces pour que ces caisses soient remplies de nourriture, eau, ou n'importe quoi, qui pourraient les aider.

Au bout de cinq longues minutes de lutte, un craquement se fit entendre, plus fort que les autres et la partie supérieure de la caisse de détacha lentement… Enfin, après de longues heures, un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de Colby.

- Je crois que je viens de trouver notre moyen de sortie Don.

To Be Contiued ...


End file.
